


You Underestimate Me

by RunxInxThexRain



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Banter, Begging, Bondage, Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, Cardan and Jude, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jude POV, Jude and cardan, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, POV Jude Duarte, Romance, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spoilers for Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, Teasing, fill-in, jurdan - Freeform, the cruel prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunxInxThexRain/pseuds/RunxInxThexRain
Summary: Two days since Cardan and I shared our first night together on the cold stone of our bedchamber’s floor. Two days, and we’ve barely been able to make it through an audience, a meeting, or even a meal, before spiriting each other off to the nearest place of privacy.Cardan’s lovemaking is, perhaps unsurprisingly, quite like himself. Generous and cruel, sincere and irreverent. And I find I cannot be sated.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	You Underestimate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between chapters 21 and 22 of The Queen of Nothing

Two days since Cardan and I shared our first night together on the cold stone of our bedchamber’s floor. Two days, and we’ve barely been able to make it through an audience, a meeting, or even a meal, before spiriting each other off to the nearest place of privacy. 

Cardan’s lovemaking is, perhaps unsurprisingly, quite like himself. Generous and cruel, sincere and irreverent. And I find I cannot be sated.

The last meeting of the day finally at an end, and as the last of the court leaves our parlor, I do not wait for the door to close before giving in to the building desire that Cardan’s heated glances have stoked all through the night’s scheming. Cardan rises to meet me as I cross the room to him and he raises a hand to tangle in my hair as I crush my lips to his. His hand fists, pulling my head back. It hurts, and I bite at his lower lip in retaliation.

“Do you never tire, my queen? Truly, you are running me ragged,” he says with a look of mock incredulity.

I roll my eyes and bite out a “shut up,” before dragging him to the bedchamber, where I endeavor to disrobe Cardan and myself while our mouths remain fused before we tumble onto the bed.

Cardan’s lips leave my mouth, trailing down the column of my neck. Lower. I begin to squirm, and his answering chuckle reverberates out from my ribcage and through my very being.

“Patience,” he croons. And to my shock, vines sprout from the mattress at his will. His vines entwine my wrists, bringing them above my head and leashing me to the headboard. His mouth teases around the swell of each breast, merciless, fingers marking unhurried patterns along my thighs and hips. My squirming increases.

“Is there something you want?” Cardan asks, continuing his lazy exploration.

“You know what I want,” I grind out, hips rising in emphasis.

Cardan huffs a laugh against my skin where his tongue tantalizes above my navel. “You’re going to have to ask for what you want, Jude,” he raises his eyes to mine, momentarily solemn, “And you’re going to have to ask nicely.”

He returns to his work as I stare down at him in disbelief.

“Alright, seriously,” I make to wrap a leg around his middle, but without so much as a look, he sends his vines up from the end of the mattress to snake around my ankles.

“What the –”

“Now, now,” Carden cuts me off. “Say please.”

I glare at him, eyes tracking his face, his hands, as he moves over my body. “You cannot be serious.”

“Oh, I think you will find I am quite serious,” he says, his breath now at my inner thigh, causing me to shiver. He turns his head just slightly, so that his breath teases at my center, lips hovering just above where I ache for them. 

My squirming ceases momentarily and I gaze down, as if glamoured.

His hands skim up my sides, and to my breasts, where they circle dangerously close to where I need them as well.

“Just one little word, Jude,” he says with counterfeit innocence, wholly at odds with the position of his cruel mouth.

I have long learned to approach everything in life as a game to be won. And yet, in this instance, I see no way of winning. If I do not give in, I will be left squirming and frustrated. But if I do as he asks, I lose something else entirely.

One of those clever fingers brushes the edge of my peaked nipple.

To hell with games.

“Please,” I finally rasp out.

“’Please,’ what?”

“Finish me. Please, finish me.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

I have no time to retort before his tongue plunges into me, his fingers pinching and tugging at my aching breasts.

I think I scream.

Cardan drags his tongue upwards, circling the apex of my thighs. He then lowers one hand from my breasts, glancing over my skin, down to replace where his tongue had plunged at my center.

And just like himself, Cardan goes from the cruel and spoilt prince, to the generous and devoted king.

My king.

The possessive thought, colliding with his adept ministrations, tips me over the edge.

I gasp, bowing off the bed, limbs pulling against the restraints. My body’s reaction only encourages Cardan, his concentration never failing as he expertly works my body, bringing a second wave of release fracturing me thoroughly.

I go limp, wholly unable to move. I feel Cardan move up my body. His royal magic releases the binds and my arms fall listlessly to either side of my head.

“Jude?” he pants, and for a moment I think concern laces his voice as he grasps my chin to right my lolling head. My eyes fly open and I meet his gaze, unable to find speech. My heaving breaths brush my nipples against his chest, and it is almost enough to undo me again. 

Too much. It is too damn much. I bring my hands to his chest and push him onto his back, rising to straddle him. Surprise and then delight alight his cruelly beautiful features. My hand slips shakily down the planes of his lower abdomen to firmly grab ahold of him, readying him at my entrance. I find my voice again.

“Please,” I gasp out, sheathing myself upon him in one swift motion. Cardan barks out a curse.

“Please,” I say again, rolling my hips in an echoing plea.

“Please,” I breathe, as his hips roll to meet mine at a wickedly languorous pace, his strong hands rising to my hips, urging me on.

“Oh, please, Cardan, please,” I say, and he inhales sharply, eyes going wide and meeting my own. He stares at me like I am something both horrific and miraculous.

“Say it again,” he rumbles, voice laced with command.

“Plea-”

“No. My name. Say it again.”

“Cardan.”

His eyes roll back in his head as the motion of his hips comes faster, more desperate.

“Cardan.”

He flips us so that he hovers above me on one forearm, his other arm drawing my leg up below the knee to deepen his thrusts.

“Cardan,” I gasp. “Cardan, I -”

Cardan bucks, grasping the back of my head to seal his mouth to mine, hard enough to bruise, silencing his cry of release against my lips. The overwhelming feeling of being completely filled by him, the heady sensation of this new sort of power I have over him, crash together to bring my own release in time with his.

Before losing strength in his supporting arm, Cardan deftly rolls me onto his chest, clasping me to him in a manner that I might describe as desperate, if I didn’t know better.

As we catch our breath, limbs tangled, Cardan lifts a hand to rub over his face, then peeks down at me. “Are you sated now, Queen Jude? Will I finally be granted a bit of rest?”

I throw him what I hope is a haughty glance through my lashes. “If you think that is enough to sate me, my king, you underestimate me,” I say as my hand slides from his chest, lower.

Cardan laughs. “A mistake I seem to make repeatedly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Say hi so we can talk about how amazing these two are!


End file.
